


Teddy Bears

by scorbusjamesteddy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Leo as a girlfriend at some point, Leoji Week Day 7, Pining, REALLY ADORABLE, Teddy Bears, also Guang Hong has a huge crush on Leo, but she is a bitch, everyone knows they like each other, it's cute, well a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: From the first time they met, when Guang Hong was 11, Leo had always given him teddy Bears as a present, and somehow these little Bears meant more to him then anything else.





	Teddy Bears

The first Teddy Bear Guang Hong had ever gotten was when he was eleven. It was his first major international competition and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. He was terrified. He was the youngest people there, just about to turn twelve. He was shaking after his short program. He hadn't placed bad – third place actually – but if he wanted a medal he would have to work the next day at his free skate. 

He had just left the ice, when he ran into a fellow skater, Leo de la something. He didn't quite remember what his name was but he remembered being taking away but the way he had moved over the ice, like he was flying.

"Oh I'm sorry", Guang Hong mumbled, English words forming in his head. He started learning English when he was seven, knowing it was important if he ever wanted to compete internationally. He wasn't speaking bad for an eleven year old, but he had just reached conversation level, and was trying hard not to make it too obvious.

"Are you okay? You're shaking", Leo had replied, holding onto his arm. Guang Hong had slowly looked up at Leo, translating the words in his head. 

When he had found out what the words meant he quickly translated his answer in his head, before saying: "Just scared to tomorrow." He knew it was probably wrong, but he couldn't really figure out where the mistake was, what he had done wrong.

Leo smiled a little: "I could show you around here so you will think about other things." His smile was warm, happy and welcoming. Guang Hong smiled back.

Leo had showed him around town that day. They went to an ice cream shop, Guang Hong eating ice cream for the first time in his life. They went to several small shops that were close by, where you could buy all sorts of things that you didn't actually need. 

In the end they ended up at a Toy Shop, Guang Hong being amazed by the stuffed animals. Leo had quickly grabbed one and bought it, handing it to him.

"For you."

When they had gotten back to the ice rink, to meet their coaches again, both of them, as well as their parents were furious. 

"You shouldn't have gone alone" "You should have said something" "What if you had gotten hurt?" "What did you even do?" "Are you okay?" 

Nevertheless they have had fun. They had somehow managed to communicate without needing too much English, Leo being careful to use easy vocabulary, and Guang Hong trying his best to explain words he didn't know.

After the free skate the next day, Guang Hong broke down crying into Leo's arms hugging the teddy bear close to his chest. He had done it. He had placed second, directly after Leo. He had expected Leo to go away, to leave him after he started crying, but he didn't expect him to pull him closer and hug him and tell him that he did great and deserved the medal.

He didn't expect Leo to hand him a piece of paper with a phone number and an e-mail address. But Leo did, and Guang Hong didn't know what made him happier: Winning silver at his junior debut or Leo wanting to be friends. 

He smiled for the rest of the day. When he got back to China, the first thing he did was write Leo an e-mail. It was a little hard to stay in contact at first, considering of the time zones. They were Fourteen hours apart, so they both wrote an e-mail whenever they were awake, telling the other about their day, what they did and asking questions. They saw each other at a few competitions the same year, basically clinging to each other all the time. 

The second Teddy Bear Guang Hong had gotten was when he had turned 13, almost exactly a year later. Leo had sent it to him all the way from California, attached with a small note saying 'Can't wait to see you again'. At age thirteen he also got his first cellphone, being able to now text Leo, and talk to him more often. His parents weren't sure if it was such a good idea, considering Guang Hong was great at sneaking the phone with him after bedtime, and texting Leo for another few hours. And they were also great at forgetting that it wasn't cheap to text from America to China. At some point they switched to Facebook, because it was free, and Guang Hong's coach had told him that social media was always good to promote himself. A few weeks later they switched to What's App, making messaging form their phones easier. From time to time Leo would send pictures of stuffed animals, writing "If I wasn't broke I'd buy you this one". Guang Hong would send him pictures of China, saying “If you ever come here, we need to see this". 

A few weeks later Leo got a girlfriend. She seemed nice, was smart, friendly and popular. Guang Hong had found out, form his two visits by that time, that Leo wasn't unpopular. While he was home-schooled his entire life, therefore having holidays whenever he wanted to, Leo was in school when he visited the second time. Leo's teachers were open to Guang Hong walking with Leo through school and joining his classes. A lot of them were even impressed by his English, considering it had improved a lot, just through talking to Leo for less then a year even. he had started picking up on learning it even more, wanting it to be good enough to have conversations without using Google translate. 

Leo's friends had all loved Guang Hong, even though the Chinese was worried at first, considering he was one and a half years younger then most of them. It turned out that Leo's girlfriend was one of the people Guang Hong had met before, because after some time, he found her on Facebook, she had sent him a friend request, and a message saying, she was Leo's girlfriend and asking if he was the friend that was staying at Leo's house a few months back.

Guang Hong, by then, had developed a tiny little crush on Leo, not that he would admit that. He was terribly scared of it, considering Leo was straight, had a girlfriend, and was older then him. Sure, it was only one and a half years, and Leo had never cared about that before, but Guang Hong had suddenly felt super self-conscious about that. So when Leo's girlfriend, Maria, had texted him, he couldn't help but click on her profile, and go through it. He scrolled through endless pictures of her and her friends. His jealousy took him over, and he kept going back top her feed all the time, scrolling back more and more. 

Maria was super active on Facebook, so after over a week of crying and asking himself why Leo had to like girls, he was only three months down her feed. But suddenly a picture of her and another guy showed up. They were sitting really close to each other, his hand around her hips. He clicked on the profile that was linked with the picture, and the face of the guy appeared on his feed. He didn't look much older then Leo, maybe two years. When he scrolled down a little, finding pictures form his "Sweet Sixteen" - whatever American bullshit that Guang Hong would never understand that even was – he nodded slowly. So he was around two years older then Leo. He kept scrolling finding more pictures of Maria and this guy, looking really close. 

If she would be cheating on him, she wouldn't make it so publicly, maybe he is just her cousin or something.

It had to be the jealousy that took him over, because he decided that clearly he was hoping for her to be a bitch, so Leo would leave her. He sighted again. The fact a relationship between two fourteen year old High Schoolers would never work out for long, kept ignored. He didn't tell Leo what he found out, because if he wasn't right with his assumption, it could become awkward. 

He went to America again in August, just for Leo's birthday. he had arrived on August First, Leo and his parents picking him up, and taking him to their house. While he had insisted on staying at a hotel, Leo's parents had somehow managed to convince him to stay with them. 

Leo's family was big, Leo had seven siblings, the youngest of them just turned two. So when they arrived at the house, all of them basically jumped onto him, tackling him to the ground. 

Leo had somehow managed to pull them off of Guang Hong, telling them he needed rest after spending hours on a plain. Guang Hong liked Leo's family, he did, but sometimes they were a bit much, especially when he was so tired and exhausted.

That day Leo had bought him another Teddy bear, the bear wearing a Skate America Shirt, just liked the one Leo had. Guang Hong had smiled, but said that he was there for Leo’s birthday, and that Leo wasn't supposed to give him anything. Leo still insisted on him keeping the teddy bear.

On his birthday, the two of them and Maria went out together for ice cream. Maria was nice, Guang Hong had to admit. She was polite and respectful, asking questions and smiling most of the time. Still, the way she was almost hanging at Leo's arm made his stomach twist, and he could swear he saw her look around a couple of times, as if she was scared of someone seeing them.

They were just about to leave, when a dark haird guy walked in. He was at least a foot taller then Leo, wearing a soccer fan shirt and dark jeans. Guang Hong almost had to throw up when he saw his obnoxious smile. Who did that idiot think he was?

"Oh, hey Maria, didn't expect to see you here", he said, laying an arm around her. Leo and Guang Hong both were equally confused, Maria looked worried. It took Guang Hong a second to realize that it was the guy from the pictures. 

"You must be Leo"; he had said. "I'm Theo" He smiled brightly, as Maria removed his arm, and whispered something along the lines of 'Not now'.

"Everything okay, babe?", he had asked, and Maria went bright red. 

"Babe?", Guang Hong had asked. "'Babe' like in: You two are dating and in love?"

"Well, yeah", Theo replied, looking a little confused now. 

"So you are openly admitting that you are dating my best friends girlfriend behind his back?"

"NO!", Theo seemed shocked. "Maria told me you two had an open relationship, and he knew about me"

"We have a what now?", Leo had asked. And then all three of the had turned to Maria.

"Oh Come on!", she mumbled. "Don't tell me you aren't cheating on me with Guang Hong either! I see the way you two look at each other, Everyone does! Don't accuse me of cheating on you, with someone like him, it's not even that serious, when you are clearly head over heels for him! I tried to ignore it, since we started dating, but now that he is here and I can clearly see how you two are with each other, I can't believe I ever dated a faggot like you. Listen, I'm over it", she wanted to stand up and leave, but Guang Hing stood in the way.

"You'll listen to me now. Leo never ever cheated on you. He liked you so damn much, he was close to saying that he even loved you. I have heard so many great things about you, Leo kept and kept going on about how much he likes you and how amazing you are, how great your hair looked in that one picture and how beautiful your voice is, I sometimes want to gag at how cute it was. He could never ever do anything to hurt you. And what are you doing? Walking around and betraying his trust like this, before saying that he fucking cheated on you? You're disgusting! I can't believe that you got to date someone like Leo", Guang Hong sighted, sinking back down next to Leo. Maria left without another word.

There were a few minutes of silence, before Theo said: "Look, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I wouldn't have dated her if... I should have talked to... I'm sorry."

"It's fine... It's not your fault", Leo said, slowly.

"I'm really sorry", and with that he left. Guang Hong looked at Leo, and when he saw how crushed Leo was, how broken he looked, he did the first thing he could think of, throwing himself at Leo and cuddling him. Leo smiled a little, hugging him back.

"Let's get home, and watch some movies okay?", Guang Hong was playing with the back of Leo's hair, hiding his face in Leo's neck. He could stay like this forever. He felt safe and warm, but he also felt terrible because someone just broke his best friend's heart and all he could think of was his stupid school boy crush.

They didn't saw each other again till Skate America Jr. But when Guang Hong arrived at the airport Leo was there to hug him. They didn't let go for what felt like forever, and then again, Leo gave him a teddy bear. He smiled so much as he saw it. He didn't know when or how, but these teddy bears meant more to him that anything else he owned. Maybe it was because they showed that Leo cared about him, or maybe it was because they showed that Leo still remembered how they met.

When Guang Hong was nearly seventeen, they started dating. It was again, a year later, at the Cup of China Jr, where Leo asked him to be his boyfriend. Both of them were bright red, blushing and stuttering and when they found a video of it, that some fan took, on YouTube, they were both so embarrassed, they wanted to cry. But they loved each other, they truly did, and Guang Hong had never felt as great, as the day where Leo handed him a Teddy Bear with the words 'I love you, Guang Hong' written on the stomach.

When he moved to America at age eighteen, he had an entire collection of Teddy Bears that Leo had sent to him. He took all of them with him, and when they entered the flat they had bought together, Guang Hong placed all of them on a shelve over his bed. When Leo saw it, he nearly cried, hugging him and kissing him so softly, Guang Hong felt like he was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
